The Gray Cloud In Front Of His Silver Lining
by FantasimFiction Girl
Summary: What if he went to Sunnydale to find out his Slayer was dead? What if she thought her Watcher was dead? A little differant meeting for Watcher and Slayer... Only rated M because well, Ripper makes an apperance...


The Gray Cloud In Front Of His Silver Lining

The magic that was running in the air along with the drugs and smell of alcohol made Ripper smile beyond belief, he gave it all up again, to be the studious Watcher for the Slayer, he tried to be there, he was ready to teach her, but she never showed up, he assumed she was dead and went back to England to give up on everything he had thought he should believe in, and met up with the chaos worshipping friend. Ethan Rayne wasn't much of a friend, but he was the closet thing to it, especially when it came to his other friends dying because of what they were doing, this time he didn't care, he didn't care about anything anymore, what he believed in was gone and now he had a free pass.

Ripper sat there laughing as the fire sat in his hand and his eyes went black as the magic coursed threw him giving him a taste of the darkness that made him high. His body shook as the dark force left him and he laughed and watched with delight as the black energy went around the room giving everyone the feeling he had in him moments ago. He then picked up a scotch bottle that was laying off to the side, half filled, and opened it drinking down the liquid as it slowly burned his throat. Ripper looked to Ethan as the black smoke went into him, and smiled delightfully as the man whimpered and moaned as the black smoke raped his body and mind. It was a delight to see Ethan in such a vulnerable position, him being the strongest one of the group and all, it was a rarity to see him moan and wince and Ripper was loving every moment of it.

When the smoke gave up and disappeared into the painted pentagram it was summoned out of, Ethan grabbed the bottle of scotch that Ripper was still holding and started to drink it as if it were water and everyone laughed at him. Everyone left after they made sure he was okay, Ripper saying bye to everyone at the door and turned to Ethan. "Are you sure you're okay mate? You didn't look so hot in there."

"I was fine."

Ripper looked deeply in the other mans eyes and nodded as he went into the kitchen. "Do we have anything to eat? I'm extremely hungry."

"We could always go out and find something, a nice little blonde perhaps."

"I want food, not sex, although-" Ripper moved from the kitchen and to Ethan setting his mouth against his ear. "Sex don't sound so bad either." Ethan moaned in his ear and Ripper placed his hand over Ethan's crouch, squeezing lightly as his dick worked it's way to getting hard, Ripper licked his friend's ear and unbuckled his pants then slid his hand inside of them as he rubbed the ever growing erection.

Ethan moaned into what Ripper was doing and enjoyed the feeling, he ran his hand through the mans graying hair as Ripper continued to kiss and nip his earlobe moving his kisses over his neck and jaw. Ripper moved his head and hands away for a moment and Ethan growled making Ripper's smile grow bigger and he took off his shirt and moved his hands to Ethan's taking it off as well and moved back to the area that was red and wet and continued his kissing and nipping motions, slipping his hand back around Ethan's hard shaft.

Ethan moaned appreciated that Ripper went back to the task at hand and moved his hands to the other mans pants, trying his best not disturb the man that was rubbing him. He unbuckled Ripper's pants and Ripper stopped kissing him once more and removed his hands and pushed his pants and boxers off as he pulled fiercely on Ethan's pulling them down quickly and replaced his hand causing more moans from the dark man.

Ripper smiled into his kisses and pushed Ethan back until the back of Ethan's legs hit the couch as he smiled again and turned Ethan around and pushed him so that he was bending over, Ethan willfully opened his legs and felt Ripper's hard shaft against his entrance and moaned. Ripper moved his body over top the man and leaned into the red ear. "Do you want me?"

"Yes."

"Then beg." Ethan let himself smile as he felt roaming hands on his arse and he rolled his eyes to the darkness this man had become in the years. "Ripper please, I want you so bad, pleeeaaaasssse."

Ripper smiled and placed his hand back around Ethan's erection as Ethan responded with a moan and Ripper quickly thrust into the man, he let out a yelp and soon moaned into the steady man behind him letting himself get completely lost in the moment of each hard stroke and reached his orgasm sending himself over the couch and Ripper's hand as Ripper continued ever harder into him. Ripper came hard and fast as he sent himself over his breaking point and discarded himself from the man and pulled both his pants and shirt over himself. He watched as Ethan dressed just as quickly and he smiled slyly. "That nice little blonde, I think I'm ready to find her and have some fun."

"I know right where she is mate, could you grab that book?" Ethan pointed to a book that was black and Ripper's smile grew as he recognized what was Ethan's magic book and he grabbed it as they then left in unison to where Ethan was keeping the blonde girl, which was always in the same place they kept every girl.

The dark room filled with inverted pentagrams and other symbols of dark magic painted about the room, the girl in shackles left completely helpless in the sound proof room. Ethan entered without Ripper, having Ripper go and get the tools that only occasionally would come out, the tools always concluded of sliver knifes, small pins, drugs, and human blood.

Ethan approached the girl seeing that she was sleeping and quickly set his hand across her face making her wake suddenly and start to cry. "Good morning love, did you get enough sleep?"

"What do you want with me? Why can't you let me go?"

"Then my spell wouldn't work, you see your special, being the Slayer and all."

"If you kill me another will rise."

"I'm not here to kill you love, just to spill enough blood to bring forth chaos and the end of the world, you'll live to see it." The blonde started to cry more as Ripper made his way out from shadows holding a sliver knife and she started to scream when she saw him, and Ethan turned a smile running across his face as the dark apprentice approached. "Ahh there you are mate, you mind slicing the pretty Slayer's throat while I say the spell? Not deep enough to kill her though, I want her to see her failure."

Ripper didn't respond and placed the knife carefully between Ethan the tied female and her eyes widened, and Ripper spoke for the first time, looking directly at her. "Say goodnight bitch." He jerked his hand back bringing the knife back to Ethan's throat and slit it perfectly, letting the man fall first before he threw down the blood soaked knife in the man's bleeding body. Ripper looked to the girl and unhooked her from the prison she was being held in and she looked to Ethan. "Goodnight bitch." Ripper let a smile wash over his face and made it go away as her innocent features looked up at him, Ripper wouldn't let himself believe for one moment this girl was the Slayer, but then again looks were deceiving, as he let his voice break the air as he cared about the girl before him. "Did he hurt you?"

"Uh no, I'm okay… He was your friend."

"Considerably."

"He killed my friends, made me watch even."

"He had a habit of doing that, he's better off dead."

"I didn't catch your name."

Ripper looked over the small girl and shook his head. "You don't need to know it, highly doubt I'll see you again, sorry about your mates." Ripper turned and turned again to see the girl as she continued to stare at him. "What?"

"I'm kinda new here, don't know anyone, and I don't have a place to stay-"

"I don't care."

"Then why save my life?"

"I don't want the world to end. Ethan, he worshipped chaos, and that would of killed him eventually, I'm just saving myself you see, I don't give a rats ass about you now."

"Please."

"You think I care little girl? I don't, why don't you go and find your little Watcher and he can take care of you, and you can get the hell out of my face, before I kill your myself."

Ripper turned and started to walk away when her voice stopped him dead in his tracks as he just listened his head partly turned as she spoke tears in her voice. "I don't have a Watcher! I almost died when I tried to get a hold of who I am, because he never showed up! I looked for a year until I just assumed he was dead, so I'm sorry I can't go to him, because trust me, I would rather be with him than you!" Ripper had caught his breath, his mind wondering if this was his Slayer, if this was the girl he swore to protect many years ago before he went back to Ethan.

Ripper turned carefully, he eyed the blonde and stiffened his neck. "Who are you? Do you honestly think that I would fall for that?"

"I'm not lying, I'm Buffy Summers, I'm the Slayer."

Ripper's heart melted, that was her name, who he was sworn to, she was now standing before him, he had abandoned her and let himself become the monster she was repulsed at. "You can't be her, she's dead."

"I'm not dead, I died once, but that was nothing… Who are you?"

"Name's Ripper." Buffy smiled a little delighted he had shared his name, although she knew something was up by the way he was looking at her in disbelief, she then approached him. "So Ripper is it, can I please stay with you."

"Sure, anything you want. This way miss Summers." Buffy watched as he started to walk away and she followed him to his loft seeing the messed place with the same dark symbols over the place and looked at the stain in the couch, trying to not think about how it got there. Ripper turned and threw a small black book in her direction and she caught it. "I want you read that, so you know I'm not lying."

"Lying about what?"

"Your Watcher, that's his diary."

"Oh my god."

"I didn't kill him if that's what your thinking, I haven't killed a man in years."

Buffy opened it looking at just his name in the beginning her eyes filling with tears as she looked back at the man standing there waiting. "How did you get this?"

"I'm not willing to say."

"Tell me, did you know him?"

"I did."

"Is- is he dead?"

"No." Buffy started to cry, she didn't know her Watcher but she knew his name, she wanted to so badly to know the man that was supposed to train her, she had so many questions, not including the ones she had about why he was never there for her. And she traced her fingers over his name as she looked to Ripper who was still watching her with carefulness. "If he's still alive then where is he? I need him, if you know him, or where he is, please."

"You don't want to know, trust me."

"Please, I'm begging you." Buffy cried as she held the diary close to her and he took a ring that was on his pinky off and tossed it to her. "It's a signet ring, belongs to Watchers, swears them into the counsel."

He watched as Buffy examined it and she looked up at him shock washing over her face. "You? Your Rupert Giles? My Watcher?"

"I was Rupert Giles, that man is dead, he died the moment he thought his life was meaningless, because his Slayer was dead."

"I- I'm your Slayer aren't I?"

"Yes."

Buffy looked at him in disbelief and shook her head following her look at him. "No, you can't be, you're a monster."

"I told you, Rupert Giles is dead."

"Wouldn't he care to know his Slayer is alive? Wouldn't having me here give him meaning and bring him back to me?"

"He's too far gone."

"No, he's in you somewhere, and I need him right now."

"You think I care little girl?"

"Please, I need him, I've spent every waking moment looking for anything that told me he was alive, I may of assumed he was dead, but I never gave up on him until I was told he was dead, and now he's standing before me alive and I need him, please." Buffy continued to cry as she held the little black book in it's place against her body as she watched him near her as he placed his hand out to place it on her shoulder. "Don't touch me."

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry I gave up on you, if I knew you were in need of help- I thought you were dead, I shouldn't of let myself believe that and for that I'm sorry, can you ever forgive me?" Buffy looked into his caring face, the hatred and black magic still hiding in his eyes, but no longer active as she looked into the eyes of her Watcher.

"Rupert Giles?"

"Yes, it's a pleasure meet you Buffy Summers." Buffy tears fell a bit more and stood and placed her hand on his heart. "The monster inside, he's gone?"

"He's never gone, but you'll never see or hear him again."

"And you- you won't leave me?"

"No, I'm going to teach you, train you, answer your questions, I'm going to stay by your side until the world ends."

"Or until I die."

"That will never happen, now that I'm here, I'll make you the best Slayer the world will ever see." Buffy smiled and wrapped her arms around him, he slowly placed his arms around her and pushed her off after a while. "I'm famished, how about we leave this awful place and get a bite to eat?"

"I would love too Rupert." Rupert smiled brightly and led her out of the dark loft and to a small diner where they ate and shared each others life stories and worked on getting know one another as they worked on fixing the broken bond between them trying to make a completely new one.


End file.
